Kim's decision
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is living in Florida missing her boyfriend Tommy and her friends. What happens when she discovers some startling news; how well will she accept her new fate and will her friends and most importantly will Tommy accept the new Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Why did I have to find out this news now; Kim wonders as she sits in her dorm room pondering her next move. She reaches for a rubber band and puts her hair in a ponytail. How will I tell everyone about what I just found out? As Kim is wondering how she is going to tell her friends the news she just learned she experiences a sudden familiar feeling and shakes her head. Who gives a flying fuck what those punks think of me I am going to have some fun. Kim removes the rubber band from her hair and changes her clothes. I am going out and having a good time.

As Kim is about to exit her dorm room she is teleported to another dimension.

"So how are you feeling today Rayne," Master Radom asks his daughter.

"Let's get some things straight okay; one you are not my father, two my name is Kim, and three stop teleporting me without permission got it." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Listen here Rayne I am your father and I can teleport you whenever I fell like it." Radom stands up from his throne. "Leave me and my daughter alone."

"Oh are you going to give me a spanking Radom?" Kim sneers.

"No Rayne; I am going to explain again and hope that my darling daughter will join my side and help me rule my evil empire." He moves towards Kim.

"I already told you that I am not interested in ruling an evil empire nor am I interested in hearing about me being related to you. " Kim takes a step back.

"Rayne I know that I was not around when you were growing up but your mother stole you from me and it took me years to track you down."

"To be as big and powerful as you say how is it that my weak mother was able to kidnap me and kept me hidden for almost 17 years."

"I tried my hardest to find you; Rayne you are my pride and joy not just my heir." Radom takes another step towards his daughter.

"Oh too bad I am not a boy are else I would be bowing down to be your heir." Kim backs up a few steps. "This power that I have is nice but I can do without power if you take it away because I want nothing to do with you."

"I cannot take away your power Rayne; you were born with it and second I think you should give me and this life a chance before you disregard it." "I can help you harness and grow your power; please let me help you."

Kim holds up her hand to put some length between herself and her father. "I do want to see my power grow to its full potential but let's get one thing straight okay my dad lives in Reefside and I visit him often and my stepdad is in Paris that is all the fathers I need."

"Rayne I think you will feel otherwise after being here for a while; I am glad you decided to stay." "Your wing is ready for you; a maid will show you to your room."

"Why can't you do it I thought you were my father after all."

"I am; I just thought you would feel more comfortable with help but I am welling to show you to your wing." Rayne what will it take to make you see that you are my daughter?"

"Hum I don't know maybe unlimited credit cards, a new car, a yacht, or maybe a way to reverse time so that I am not stuck in that dreadful town for almost 17 years."

"I am looking for a way to do that so that we can have the life we were supposed to have." "Now let me show you to your room." He holds out his hand to his daughter.

Kim who feels a familiar feeling shakes herself then accepts her father's hand. "Radom what is wrong with me?"

"Sweetheart I wish you would call me dad." "What is wrong with you is the fact that you keep resisting the evil instead of embracing it." "Evil runs through your veins and is in your blood; accept it and you will be whole and not have to worry about having two personalities."

As they walk down a corridor Kim asks her father another question. "Why did my mother kidnap me and take me away from you and this life?"

"Your mother was a sweet soul and like you she suffered with accepting the evil." "When I was out in the dimension you were raised in and the one she is from I saw her and knew that she was the woman I wanted to marry." "She was a strong spirited fireball that took no crap from no one." "Although my family resented the idea of me marrying someone not of our species I knew I could not let her go; so I brought her here and soon won over her heart." "Only problem was that she never really accepted the evil and that is when she kidnapped you." "That was the worst moment in my life knowing you were missing; you were only three months old." Radom shudders at the memory and stops walking.

"How did you not find me?" Kim puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She was learning magic and used a spell to make it to where I could not locate you although I tried day and night to find you." "I came close once to finding you but she had help from a wizard named Zordon and before I knew it you two were gone." "Then when you began a ranger the spell intensified making finding you near to impossible; luckily for me you gave up your powers and moved away from the people that cast spells to keep me from finding you."

"I cannot believe my mother knows Zordon than she must have known I was a power ranger." "Zordon never hinted about any of this and why would she move to Paris and he let me move to Florida; if they were protecting you from me."

"Well because I am not the bad one here just a heart broken father that his only child was stolen from him; I guess they figured either I had given up searching for you after so many years or just got careless either way you are home now baby." He grabs her hand and they continue to walk to her room.

"Will I be able to see my friends or speak to my mother?"

"You may see your friends anytime you please I am not holding you hostage; you know who you are and how to find me if something happens." "Your mother I am not so sure about she may try to turn you against me or make it difficult; you may see her after you have had the opportunity to get to know me." "I am not all bad; I love my family and only do what is my birthright."

"I understand… father; so do you ever think she told my fa… Dan about the real me?"

"No she would not risk you being found by me or harmed if word got out but she must have loved him if he got to help raise you." "To answer your next question you can visit him as well."

"Thank you; I think in time I will grow to love you and accept my birthright."

"I hope so here is your room and if you need anything just press the button on the wall by our bed." "This would have been your room once I accepted the fact that you were growing up and didn't need your parents next to you all the time."

"Wait so if my mother ran off with me does that mean you two never got a divorce?"

"Technically yes in this dimension but in the one you are familiar with no since we have different rules and guidelines."

"I am sorry that my mother did this to you; you seem like a sweet man to be an evil King and all." Kim surveys her room impressed.

"By the look on your face I see that you are pleased and tomorrow if you like I can show you your nursery and all your belongings." Radom kisses her forehead; see you in the morning Rayne." He walks out with a smile on his face; happy to have his daughter back.

Kim sits on the bed and thinks about the conversation she just had with her father. It still felt weird for Kim to think of this man that way but there is no denying it; they look exactly the same, acted the same, and she felt it in her body that she belonged here. How will Tommy react to knowing that I possess a power that is evil; when he has tried to escape his own evil thoughts? He will leave me and want nothing to do with me. No Kim do not think that way; he will accept and love you. Whoa my real name is Rayne that will have to take some getting used to. I am tired I think I will sleep and think more about those problems in the morning. Kim goes to her walk in closet and picks out a pajama set then takes a shower. She hops into bed and thinks wow what a great bed not too soft and firm.

Tommy is settling down for the night and thinks to call his girlfriend Kim but decides against it. She is probably asleep and exhausted from training all day; I will call her tomorrow and check on her. He had a weird feeling that something strange was about to occur and wondered how it would affect him and the ones he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim stretches her arms and yawns. Aw I have to get up and train; I don't want to leave this comfortable bed. Then a thought pops into her mind. Wait a second the bed in the dorm was never this nice and why didn't my alarm clock go off. She opens her eyes and glances around the room; for a second she is confused before the realization hits that she is in another dimension. Kim rises and gets ready for what she knows will be a busy day. A knock on the door startles her. "Yes," Kim answers.

"Ms. Rayne my I come in?"

"Yes you may." Kim is sitting at her vanity table applying the last of her makeup.

The maid opens the door and bow. "I am to escort you to the dining room."

"Okay thank you I am ready to go." Kim gets up and follows the maid to the dining room. "You may call me Ki… Rayne."

"Thank you Ms… uh Rayne; you are very nice."

"Are people not nice around here?" Kim was thinking this is an evil planet.

"Yes they are especially your father; he is an evil King but he has a soft side and I saw that come out more when you were born." The maid looks at Kim; wow she looks just like her father.

"Oh that's good." "This is an evil empire what's the worst thing my dad has done."

The maid looks at Kim for a second then tells her. "I forgot to tell you what my name is I am Annabel and I have been employed here for twenty years."

So she is not going to tell me; maybe I can steer the direction to my mother. "Did you know my mother Carol?"

"Yes, Rayne I did know her but only for a short time."

"Oh because she left with me," Kim questions as they walk to the dining room.

Annabel looks down for a second before speaking. "I uh she uh she was friendly to me and the other stuff but that is all I can discuss on the matter."

"Why not; are you and the other staff forbidden to speak on the subject?"

"No just out of respect for Mr. Random uh your father we do not speak of it."

"So I other words if I want to find out anything I need to ask my father." "I will talk to him."

The maid has a look of gratitude that Rayne will drop the topic and finishes escorting her to the dining room where I father was waiting. "Thank you for understanding."

Kim steps into the dining room and her father stops drinking his cup of coffee and rises from his seat and joins her side.

"Hello Rayne; you look beautiful."

Kim smiles at her father. "Hello to you as well; thank you father."

Mr. Random pulls out a chair for Kim and she seats down. Once he has taken his seat again he tells the maid that she may leave. "Rayne I do not know what you like to eat so I had them make a variety of foods and I also took the liberty of having some of the best designers bring in clothes to halfway fill your closet and I thought that you would like to fill in the rest with what you like."

Another maid enters before Kim can respond. "Hello Mr. Random and Ms. Rayne." "I have made waffles, pancakes, French toast, bacon, sausage, eggs, muffins, cinnamon rolls, croissants, biscuits, bagels, cereal, and mixed fruit." "There are also different kinds of juices, milk, and coffee." As the maid finishes off listing the foods and drinks; other maids come in with what she just listed and sits the drinks and foods on the table.

Kim's eyes widen as she hears the list of food and drinks then to see it all made her eyes widen a little bit more which made her father laugh. Normally she would eat a bowl of cereal with toast and a drink a glass of grape or orange juice before she went to the gym to train.

"So Rayne I take it you are pleased."

"Yes father very much but how can we eat all this food."

"Well whatever we don't eat the help can have what they like."

"I think I may need to watch my weight while I am here."

Mr. Random is scooping some eggs on his plate laughs and says, "Well if you are like your mother; I think you can eat what you want and not gain a pound."

Kim is putting a few waffles on her plate thinks about it for a second and says, "Yes I think you are right I can eat a lot and have yet become upset about my weight." "Not as much as my friend Rocky or his girlfriend Tanya," Kim adds laughing.

"Are they power rangers?" Random asks as he puts more food on his plate.

"Yes but Tanya became a ranger after I had left so I have not seen her only heard stories." "My friends and fellow power rangers are Tommy, Aisha, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, Adam, and Kat,"

"It is my fatherly duty to ask are you dating any of them."

Kim blushes and drinks her apple juice she just poured. "Yes, his name is a Tommy but after what is going on I doubt that he will want to date me anymore." Suddenly Kim's bright mood starts to disappear.

"Well he would be a fool to lose such a precious jewel; do I need to have a talk with him or show him what happens when if he breaks my daughter's heart."

"Oh that's alright dad but thanks for suggesting it."

Random smiles brightly; she is thinking of me as her father finally. "Just let me know if you change your mind sweetheart."

"Okay; the food is delicious." Kim eats a piece of waffle.

"I hired only the best for my family and me." "Random eats a piece of bacon.

"Where are my grandparents and do I have any other family?"

"Your grandparents are on vacation in Venus and yes you have a big family." "You can meet them whenever you like; how about we have a gala to celebrate you returning home." "I have called them and told them of your return and everyone is anxious to meet you."

"I would love that; can my friends come as well."

"Yes you can invite them especially Tommy."

"Oh Tommy is a kind, generous, handsome, and the best power ranger."

"I doubt that he is the best; I bet that you were the best." Mr. Random eats some of his croissant.

"Aw I bet all dads have to say that but thanks anyway." "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can ask me anything." Random looks at his daughter.

"Why did you never get a divorce and marry someone else?" Kim puts her fork down.

"Honestly I still love your mother and my main focus was trying to find you."

"Must have been lonely; I am sorry for what she did to you."

"Aw Rayne you are not at fault here; remember that." "I have also set up a gym where you can train and many other places where you can hang out." "When we are finished I will show them to you and your nursery."

"Thank you dad and I would like that."

After they are finished eating; Random shows his daughter her nursery first.

"What a pretty room and there must be a million toys here."

"I guess I went a little overboard with the gifts but you were my little angel."

"Too bad most of this stuff did not get used but when I have my own children they can enjoy these things." Kim touches a pink teddy bear.

"Now that is a good idea; I knew you would be a genius." Random pats his daughter's head.

"Well not a genius but I will take smart." "Billy the blue ranger is the genius in the bunch."

"I bet that if we did an IQ test you would beat him hands down." "So want to see the gym next?"

"Sure; I still need to train." "I bet coach will flip if I do not."

"From viewing your medals, trophies, and awards I would say that you should have been on the Olympic team and winning your country the gold."

"Thanks but my mother thought that I needed to live a normal life first which is funny because I became a power ranger and to find out that I am an evil princess only adds to the absurdity."

"She was only doing what she thought was best; I just wish she wouldn't have taken you away from me." Random has a sad smile on his face. "I wish I had been able to see you grow and mature into the beautiful young lady you are today."

"Me too; although I love my other dad I felt that something was always missing." Kim gives her father a hug then continues to survey the room which was bigger than the Juice Bar.

Random gives his daughter a full tour of the house and tells her that in no time she will know her way around the palace as if she had never left. Kim thanks her father for the tour and goes back to her room.

Kim is thinking about how to tell Tommy about her new life when she hears a knock on her door. "Yes, you may enter," Kim says aggravated.

Annabel enters and tells Kim that she is there to assist with the party preparations. "I have helped plan parties for King Random before and I know who to call; of course you will be the one planning everything."

"I am a little busy at the moment; can I get you when I am ready to start." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Sure just press that button and I will be here in seconds." Annabel leaves the room.

Back in Angel Grove Tommy is happy that the monster is defeated and he can finally call Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

As Tommy is about to call her his mother steps into the room.

"Hey sweetheart I just wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Okay mom; I am listening." Tommy scouts over on his bed.

"I am glad your grades have improved."

"Oh so my B average wasn't good." Tommy teases his mom.

"No that is not it at all; I just like the fact that you have been studying more and having a tutor helps." Mrs. Oliver pats her son on the arm.

"Yea well Kim is training and Kat really doesn't know anyone here, so we kind of paired up."

"So you are doing Kat a favor since she has little to no friends."

"Aw mom I am helping a friend not be bored and getting better grades in the process."

"Is that all?" She looks up at her son.

"That is all there is mom really I love Kim."

"So does Kim mind you spending so much time with Kat?"

"She thinks that I am a wonderful guy for helping a friend." "No biggie."

"Oh well I get the feeling that if she were here she would have a problem with it."

"Why you say that mom?" Tommy raises his eyebrows.

"Kat is smitten with you."

"What!" Tommy knew Kat had liked him but that was due to that stupid spell.

"A mother knows son."

"How can you tell?"

"The way she looks at you, she calls here every day, and she is over here a lot."

"Well we do study together and hang out together when the others are busy but that is it."

"Okay what about the way she looks at you?"

"She is just really nice." That is all I hope it is.

"I have seen the way she looks at you and at the others." "With you she is more attentive and caring, so to speak."

"Aw mom she is just adjusting to a new country and culture." Again I hope that is it.

"I just want you to be careful I like Kim and I don't want to see her get hurt due to some confusion." Mrs. Oliver stands up. "Take heed son; now I have to go finish up making dinner."

Tommy nods. "Thanks for the chat mom."

"Anytime son." She leaves his room.

Tommy is thinking about what his mother said when the phone rings. He reaches for it hoping that it is Kim. "Hello?"

"Hey Tommy it's me Kat."

"Oh hey Kat; what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see what you were doing later."

"Nothing; just going to watch tv why?"

"Oh well I was wanting to go see that new Superman movie and wanted to know if you wanted to join me or if you would rather wait to go with the guys I understand."

"Oh no Kat I would not mind just let me eat dinner first then I will pick you up at nine."

"Okay thanks; I guess I will eat dinner first too."

"You don't need to thank me we are friends."

"I know but you don't have too."

"Yeah but I want to so that's that." "Got to go see you soon."

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye; see you at nine."

Kat hangs up the phone with a smile on her face.

Kim who was trying to call Tommy at the same time decided to view who was tying up the line and heard the whole conversation. So the little twit thinks she can steal my man while I am away huh. When the people are away the cats will play; oh I have something for her alright. Kim laughs evilly and teleports to Kat's room.

Kat is busy trying to decide what to wear. Maybe the blue top with the pink pants, no the pink dress with the orange sandals. She throws the clothes on her bed.

"Kat are you going somewhere?"

Kat jumps. "Oh mother you scared me; I did not see you come in."

"I was calling your name."

"Oh sorry mom I guess I was caught up in a fashion decision."

"What for… are you going out with Tommy again?"

"Yes we are going to a move."

Uh you asked my boyfriend; he did not ask you so stop sounding like he did.

"Oh that's nice dear; what show and at what time?"

"Superman and at nine." Kat holds the dress up to her body and looks in the mirror.

"You are really putting a lot of thought into your outfit."

"Well I want to look nice mom."

"I figured but isn't he dating someone else."

"Yea but she is away and he needs someone to hang out with besides if they break up or something he will consider me next."

That little conniving bitch.

"Well I want you to be careful; I don't know Kim but I am getting to know Tommy and he seems smitten by her." Kat's mother touches hair.

"Only because she uh once he sees me as girlfriend material I am sure he will be smitten with me." "She just met him first is all." Kat begins messing with her hair.

"Still they are together and besides Billy seems like a nice young man."

"Oh you just like him because he is a genius."

"And single honey; he is available." "Look at Tanya for example she likes a single boy and now they are a couple."

"I know mom but I really like Tommy and I know that you and dad approve of him."

"That is not the case sweetheart; I just don't want you to be hurt."

"Tommy would never hurt me." Kat decides to wear her hair in a ponytail.

"You are not thinking clearly he is with Kim and from the way he talks about her I don't see them breaking up any time soon."

"Oh they almost did thanks to me." Kat thinks back to the car ride that she set Tommy up for.

"How did you do that honey?"

Kat looks confused for a moment. "Oh nothing I uh I uh she got the wrong impression one day and they almost broke up." "He was helping me fix a minor problem with my car."

"What car?" "You don't have a car,"

"Oh it dad's car he let me drive it."

"Oh okay well did you tell him about the problem."

"I sure did but Tommy fixed it so when dad had it brought to the mechanic it was fine."

"Alright dear; just think about what I said and dinner is ready."

Whew that was a close one; no way I could tell her that the car was Rita's. "Okay mom."

Oh so that's the way you want to play it dirty.

Kat mother walks out her room.

Tonight is going to be fun; I have the perfect outfit and hairstyle. Kat goes down for dinner.

Kim decides to play dirty as well.

At the Oliver's residence Tommy calls Kim.

Kim looks at her phone; she had it set up to where she could receive the phone calls that went to her dorm room. "Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful it's me."

"Oh do I know an it's me?" Kim teases.

"Ouch that hurts pinkie."

"Oh Tommy it's you; why didn't you just say so."

"I did or at least I thought I did; you seem to have forgotten my voice." "That hurts."

"Well things have been a little weird for me lately." Kim sits on her bed.

"Oh and how so my pet?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Tommy lies down on his bed.

"I am an evil princess."

"Ha-ha and Lord Zedd and Rita are your parents."

"No but there are other evil Kings and Queens Tommy."

"So have we battled your parents before?" Tommy decides to play along.

"Nope and if we had I am afraid we would have lost."

"Oh and why is that Kimmy?"

"You would have to meet my dad to see for yourself." Kim noticed that Tommy thought she was jesting but she knew she would have the last laugh.

"Oh I don't doubt you honey." "So what's new?"

"I told you already."

"Okay so you want to play that game." "Do you live in a castle?"

"The biggest castle I have ever seen."

"Wow can I come and visit?"

"You are along with everyone else."

"Oh well than I cannot wait."

"So Tommy what are you doing tonight?"

"Just eating dinner and going to a movie with Kat."

"Oh you seem to be spending a lot of time with her."

How did Kim know that; who told her. "She is new and has only us for friends."

"Uh huh but she has Tanya besides what if I wanted to visit and go to the movies?"

"Okay I will cancel anything for my princess."

Oh she might cancel; Kim thinks laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about a prank war going on in my dorm."

"Ah I love those remember when we got Rocky to eat those Oreos and we had replaced the cream with toothpaste."

"Duh it was my idea." Wow I should have known I was evil then.

"I know and that my dear is why you are a real prank genius."

"What about the other kind of genius."

"What you mean clothes, fashion, makeup, plants, and gymnastics?"

"No silly the book kind; don't I have brains."

"Yes you are my best study partner with you I got all A's.

"I am not with you and yet you are back to making all A's; how is that?"

How does she know that? "Oh I have been studying with Kat; again she needs friends."

"And again Tommy she has Tanya plus the rest of the rangers."

"Yea but Tanya has Rocky and when they want to be alone; she comes to me since I am the leader and well I was evil once."

"I am evil; have been all my life besides what will happen when I get back and she wants your attention?"

"Oh you will have my undivided attention sweetheart but you are not evil; you were made evil quite a few times but you are not evil.

I was made evil quite a few times but then again they didn't have to try so hard since I already am evil. "Whatever you say Tommy." "Could you handle me being evil and you possibly being evil again for good?"

I will humor her some more. "Of course Princess Kim I would be evil for you any day." "I love you and I hate to cut this short but I have to go down and eat dinner."

"Then call me back after you eat."

"I think you would want me to hang out with our lonely friend then if it's not too late give you a call." "Huh am I right."

"Hell no she had better find her another guy to crush on."

"Kim really she is not crushing on me and if she was I am all yours; always will be."

"Damn straight and it won't be too late so call me as soon as you get in."

"Okay Beautiful." When did she get such a foul mouth? "I love you Beautiful."

"I love myself too."

Ha-ha that is so messed up."

"Okay I love you too." "Bye Handsome."

"Bye Kimmy." Wow what has gotten into her.

As soon as Kim gets off the phone with Tommy see makes a portal and waits for Kat's return.

Time to put on my dress; where the hell is my dress? Kat frantically searches. "Mom did you touch my dress," Kat yells.

"No dearie check the bathroom or your room."

Kat runs to the bathroom; it's not here. She went back to her room and began to search for the dress. Oh no it is not here. He will be here any minute damn and I still need to do my hair. Oh well I will wear the pants and top. Where those go damn where are all my sexy clothes. Kat looks at her watch urgh ten minutes left. Forget it I will do my hair and make this outfit work. Where is my hairbrush aw this is not good. Oh here it is Kat brushes her hair but does not see the paint that is streaked through her hair. No time for makeup got to go met Tommy at the door before my mom decides to question him.

Kim smiles as she admires her handy work. Now to really make her think she has lost her mind.

Tommy shows up at nine-ten and blows the horn; normally if it were Kim he would walk to the door but since Kat is not Kim and this is not a date he stayed in the car.

Kat rushes out the door. "Bye mom, dad I am gone."

"Hey Kat." Tommy looks at her hair and outfit as she gets into his jeep.

"Hi Tommy, ready for the movie."

"I sure am." Tommy tries to hold in his laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"So ready for Superman to save the World?"

"Actually I like when you save the World; Tommy." "How did you get so good?"

"I have skills." "Hey Billy is such a whiz with electronics he should have a movie made about him." Uh oh what am I going to do?

"I guess that would be cool; kind of geek meets superhero."

"After the movie we cannot hang out; I have to call Kim."

That girl ruins everything. "Okay Tommy; we can hang out some other time then."

"How do you like Angel Grove so far?"

"Besides being made evil; I really like it here." "The people are nice, the weather is nice, and the food is good." And the boys are hot.

"Glad to hear that; here we are." Tommy pulls into the movies parking lot.

Kat hops out of the car wishing it was a real date so he would open up doors and pull out chairs for her too. "Also it takes less time to go places here."

Tommy nods as he holds the door open for her. He pays for the tickets and snacks. "This movie should be interesting; sometimes Kim and I will see how superheroes fight in these movies then compare it to our fighting styles." "She is so cool that way."

Yeah yea I bet she is; Kim is just so perfect. "We could do that sometime; if you like." Are they staring at me because they think I stole Tommy away from Kim?

I hope she is getting the hints; I am dropping them like crazy. "Where do you want to sit?"

"In the middle or back; it's more comfortable that way." And easy for us to secret snuggle.

"I choose the middle." Not the back where it is known to be a make out spot.

A girl from school walks over to them. "Hey guys; how is it going?"

"Good just watching a movie with a pal." Tommy shrugs.

"So just enjoying the movie huh?"

"Yeah; it is Superman come on." Tommy walks to a seat and sits down.

"So Kat what's really going on?"

"Tommy and I are seeing a movie together; we hang out a lot." Kat says with a smile.

"I cannot wait to tell everyone who I ran into at the movies; bye Kat."

Kat takes a seat next to Tommy. Yes, Lizzie will spread a rumor that Tommy is cheating on Kim with me; ha she wishes it was her.

"I had no idea Lizzie liked Superheroes." Damn the little gossiper will tell everyone; the whole school will know about our seeing a movie together by tomorrow.

"Yeah I guess she does." "It's a little chilly in here mind putting your arm around me?"

Uh let me think NO! "Sure for a little while." He puts his arm around her.

Ha Lizzie saw that. Kat snuggles closer to Tommy as the movie starts.

Kim sits right behind them. Oh it is so on be prepared for shit to hit the fan. Kat you have not witness true evil; Kim says with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy was too caught up in the movie to realize he had yet to remove his arm from around Kat. Reaches for his soda and takes a few sips before he puts it back in its cup holder.

Kat is loving the fact that Tommy seems to have forgotten that and wishes she had a camera to snap a picture of the two of them.

What to do first... oh make the popcorn blow up in her face and have Tommy glance at her. Kim tickles Tommy's shoulder making him turn in Kat's direction and as he looks at her; her popcorn seems to pelt her directly in the face.

"Can't balance your popcorn Kat," Tommy hides his laughter.

"Uh just a little poppy I guess." What the hell?"

Kim laughs; now to make her have a pee pee accident to go with the kernels in the hair. Kim makes Kat soda bottom give out.

"What the," Kat wonders out loud as her thighs and legs are soaked.

Tommy looks at Kat. "Are you alright?"

"Yea everything is okay." Where are those napkins; damn hope I air dry before the movie is over. This just is not my night besides Tommy holding me of course.

Ha you think it will air dry; you blonde bimbo. Next torture move… argh who is paging me now? Oh it is my dad; damn Kat you just got lucky for now. Kim teleports home thinking I will be back to finish this bitch.

During a scene in the movie; Superman kisses Lois Lane at the top of a building making Tommy remember when Kim and he were in a similar situation. He turns mistaking Kat for Kim and reaches for her head. "Beautiful remember when… Kat!" "Oh sorry I thought you were Kim."

I can be; too bad you noticed too early. "No problem."

Tommy remembers his arm and moves it just as Kim returns.

Good because I was about to make his arm burn from touching that twit. Now back to business; all my dad wanted was to tell me that my grandparents would be arriving tomorrow. Now what to do next… ah ha; thank you John for these malt balls. Kim takes a few malt balls from John's box just by looking at it. Now to melt them; good and put them under that bitch's flat wide ass. She will have something else to look forward to when the lights come back on.

I wish he would put his arm back around me; I really am cold now. Let's see how can I make Tommy hang out with me tomorrow; studying no, skating no, Juice Bar no – the others would show up, oh I got it martial arts. I could always use his help with that; I will ask him after the movie is over and we are in my driveway.

I wonder what Kim is doing? Maybe I should fake sick, so I can go home early to call her she did seem a little pissed that I have been hanging out with Kat plus she made up that whole being evil thing. Naw I just will what till the movie is over and let her cool off some and just in case buy her something shiny and pretty. I can ask Adam to tag along with me tomorrow.

Kim is a little bored with torturing Kat and decides to mess with the other people watching the movie. Okay I will change your soda into prune juice, make your candy bar into a carrot, and have Steve touch Nancy's ass making Tamera slap him. Ah now time to enjoy the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

That was a pretty good movie; I can watch it again with Tommy. Okay now time to see my work in action. Kim floats in the air sitting Indian style.

Tommy let's Kat out the aisle first. Is that pee and do doo on her; could she really have had an accident? No she couldn't have; could she. I don't know but it is really funny. Maybe some of Kim's pretend evilness is rubbing off on me. "Hey Kat maybe you want to go to the restroom to freshen up or powder your nose?"

"I am fine; why do I need to?" Kat touches her face.

Your face is the least of your problems at the moment. "I think you do."

Kat runs off to the restrooms. Oh my world; what happened to me? Kat tries to fix her pants and hair but she is having great difficulty.

I happened bitch and it will continue happen if you try to steal Tommy away again.

Oh why isn't this working. I cannot let Tommy see me like this. Hey it seems to be coming off now. Great my luck is changing.

No it is not as soon as you see Tommy it will all appear this time but worse.

"Kat when I said powder your nose I didn't know that meant you were joining the circus."

"That was mean Tommy." Kat takes out her pocket mirror and sees that her make up looks like a clown helped her put it on. "Be right back.

That was mean; what has gotten into me?

Oh Tommy I have; you are my soul mate, so some of my evilness is running off on you although you have no idea I am next to you.

"Okay Tommy maybe you had better take me home; tonight is just not my night." Kat walks out the movie theatre and towards Tommy's car.

"Aw don't fret Kat; how about I buy you an ice cream?"

Yea Tommy so I can make her fat; go right ahead.

"Can I change first?'

"We are already out; tell you what I will get the cones and you can stay in the car." Maybe I should put some paper down. Too bad I throw away the newspaper.

"Alright; thanks for being a sweet guy."

"No biggie." Tommy opens Kat's car door.

How dare he open her car door and she called him a sweet guy; call him a friend but soon you won't even be able to call him that.

Tommy drives to the ice cream stand. "I had them put extra sprinkles on yours." Tommy hands her the ice cream cone.

"Thanks I really needed it." Kat smiles at Tommy.

Oh don't make me barf. Hey lug-head don't forget you have to call me. Kim is starting to get annoyed. I am giving you thirty minutes to call me before I really show you what my power can do. Kim's eyes glow a dark pink color before they return to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Tommy since this night went horrible how about a do over?"

"A do over; uh I don't know Kat this was not a date."

Kat has such a pitiful look on her face.

"Oh okay but this and that won't be a date; understand."

"I do." Kat smiles widely.

Good just as long as she understands that. "I will take you home now."

When did he get to be so sweet? Kim shakes her head.

"Okay Tommy and thanks for tonight."

"No problem what are friends for."

Tommy pulls into Kat's driveway.

"So Tommy how about a kiss on the cheek for being an awesome friend?"

What could be the harm in that? "Okay." Tommy looks at Kat.

Kat misses Tommy's cheek on purpose and kisses him on the lips. Wow his lips are soft and sweet just like imagined them to be.

Tommy jumps back. "I guess we got our wires crossed. Uh oh Kim is going to kill me!

"Oh Tommy may bad I just am a little clumsy I guess." Kiss me again.

"Well see you around," Tommy turns and faces the steering wheel.

That is my cue but I will do one more thing before I get out. Kat touches Tommy's hand. "When I was evil I did some bad things and I feel just awful about it."

"Oh Kat it fades away; being under a spell is tough."

"I know I just feel so bad; can you help me not feel that way."

"Uh I can try maybe with martial arts or something." I need to stay away from you or else Kim will really have evil magically powers and hurt me.

"That would be great; see you soon." I knew playing that card would work.

Tommy waves before driving off.

Kat walks into her house and jumps when her mother turns on the light. "I did not see you there."

"Oh I was dozing off from reading a book and turned the light off." "Dear I saw you kiss him."

"Mom it was just a kiss; not like we are getting married tomorrow or anything." I can dream.

"I don't want to see you get hurt and if he kisses you while with Kim…"

Kat interrupts her mother, "he didn't kiss me I kissed him."

"Why would you do a thing like that?" What happened to my sweet little angel?

Kat sighs, "Because it is taking Kim too long to set Tommy free that's why."

"It will never be a good relationship dear if you have to get him by playing games."

"This is high school mom; that is how we do it." Kat storms off to her bedroom; how dare she think that we would not work out. What does she know nothing?


	8. Chapter 8

On the drive home, Tommy is thinking about how to tell Kim that Kat and he accidentally kissed. There will be no easy way to tell her. I might as well just tell her; she will be able to sense that something is wrong the minute I talk to her. Tommy pulls into his driveway and walks upstairs to his room. Better, get it over with. He dials Kim's number.

"Tommy what took you so long?" Kim is sitting right next to Tommy on his bed.

"I uh I stopped for ice cream." Do not use um or uh she will take it a lot better if you leave those out Tommy think. Use your brain for once.

"I thought your mom kept ice cream in the fridge?" Not using uh or um will not help you now.

"She did; I just took Kat out for an ice cream cone." "She was having a pretty lousy day."

Wonder if I let myself become visible; will you freak out Tommy? "Oh so you had to play the hero to the damsel in distress and by the baby an ice cream cone."

"Kim what has gotten into you?" She is taking this evil stuff to literally.

"Not you Handsome." Kim watches as Tommy blushes.

"Kimberly Ann Hart what is wrong with you?" "Did you hit your head?"

"Excuse you; hit my head." "Tommy what are you hiding from me?"

"Hiding; I am not hiding anything but there is something I want to tell you."

"And that is?" Kim thinks about making one of Tommy's martial arts trophies move.

"Well after the movie Kat wanted a kiss on the cheek and she accidently kissed me on the lips."

"I doubt that was an accident Tommy she has been dreaming about kissing you for some time now." Kim rolls her eyes at his attempt to help Kat.

What the hell; did that trophy just move? "Really it was supposed to be an innocent kiss on the cheek then our heads went the wrong way and she kissed me on the lips."

"Funny how two people moved their heads when only one person is supposed to move their head to give a kiss on the cheek." "Maybe I will do the same and see…"

"Oh you had better not!" Tommy forgets the trophy and is only thinking about Kim kissing another guy. "I mean it Kim." He begins to undress.

"I mean it Kim," Kim mocks him. "Tommy no one threatens me least of all a boyfriend who cheats." "I would advise you to stay away from Kat and do something special for me."

"How about you call me when the real Kim comes back; okay," Tommy says frowning.

"Ah this is the real Kim and either you will love me or I can make you love me." Want to become my little lap tiger Tommy?

"Kim I can never stop loving you; you are my everything." "I just want my sweet Kimmy back."

"Well that Kim is not coming back for some time; so how about you have some fun with this Kim before the other Kim returns." I can get very naughty.

"Uh I prefer the other Kim; she is my angel." "Not that I don't like this Kim." Tommy hurriedly adds. Uh oh am I digging my own grave.

Yea Tommy you are digging your own grave. "I prefer a mixture of both Kim's and you will soon as well." "So Tommy what's with the white tiger bed sheets?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh my mother brought them last week," Tommy stammers. How did she know that was on my bed? "Kim you are beginning to scary me."

"You know what I scary myself sometimes." Kim laughs at Tommy's reaction.

Tommy thinks that maybe she has an evil spell put on her by the evil empire or by Rita and Lord Zedd. "Maybe you should visit me; I think you could really use it."

I am visiting you. "No silly you are going to visit me and with everyone minus Kat of course." Kim sits back on Tommy's bed.

"Eh why would she not be invited," Tommy asks a little afraid.

Kim grins at him. "I am the princess and what I say goes duh." Wow I can see why she would want him; look at that amazing body of his. Kim watches as he strips down to his briefs.

"That is not very nice Kim besides she is new and has only us for friends." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. How can I make those two be friends again?

"You cannot do that Tommy besides who needs her!" Kim shakes Tommy a little.

What the hell; did someone just shake me? "Uh Kim I have to go I need some rest," Tommy visible trembles.

Kim laughs at his reaction again. "Hum yeah I can see that you really do need it."

"Uh Beautiful, you are miles and miles away." "How can you see me; I know that you may be able to tell through my voice but seeing my reaction is a little hard to believe." Tommy begins to get under his comforter and snuggles up against his pillows.

Kim kisses Tommy on the forehead. "You will find out soon enough Handsome; good night."

Good night and I love you," Tommy touches his forehead before he hangs up the phone.

I love him so much. Kim fluffs Tommy's pillows and watches him doze off. Tomorrow you will be teleported to my party and stay since my father has put a hold on evil. Kim teleports home.

Tommy wakes up the next morning feeling good. I dreamt about Kim last night that she was right here with me. I need to send her something special. Tommy begins getting ready for the day before he heads down to eat. "Hey mom, I think I will go to the Juice Bar."

"Alright just let me know if you decide to do something else," Mrs. Oliver smiles down at her son. "How was the movie last night?"

"Uh it was a great action movie and I called Kim afterwards." Tommy begins eating his cereal.

"How is she doing; I miss her." Mrs. Oliver sips her coffee.

Tommy eats a bite of his cereal. "She is doing well but I think she misses us and I will send her a special gift to show her that we love her."

"Aw that is nice," Mrs. Oliver puts her cup of coffee in the sink. "I am going shopping."

"Have fun doing that," Tommy takes another bite of his cereal.

Kim views Tommy before she heads downstairs to eat breakfast with her dad. "When are my grandparents arriving?"

"After we eat they should be here and with loads of gifts." Radom eats a piece of his bagel.

Kim smiles like a little girl as she puts some hash brown on her plate. "I wonder what I will get."

"Oh tons and tons of stuff; they will spoil you rotten." Radom takes a sip of his coffee. "They have been waiting to spoil for years."

Kim laughs giddily. "I do enjoy gifts." "Think any will be lethal?"

"I see that side of you has come out." Radom smiles at his daughter.

"Yeah well I would love some powerful devices," Kim eats a piece of her hash brown.

Radom nods. "When I was your age I had all sorts of evil devices."

Kim smiles from ear to ear. "I think I am going to love having more grandparents."

"Oh you will especially these ones." Radom bites in his bagel. "They brought you a gift every year since you were born; I have stored them in a room." "Would you like to see?"

Kim nods eagerly and finishes her breakfast of hash browns, eggs, waffles, and toast before she walks with her father to the room.

"I among with the rest of the family brought you presents every year as well." Radom opens a door and lets Kim enter first.

Kim's eyes grow as huge as saucers as she views rolls and rolls of gifts. "All these are mine?"

Radom nods as Kim enters the room. "I guess you can begin opening them now and when your grandparents arrive, you can open those up as well." "I would advise you to do some finger exercises first dear."

Kim opens and closes her hands before she begins tearing open the presents.

As Kim is opening her gifts, her grandparents enter the room.

Kim feels extra eyes on her and turns around. "Hello," Kim says suddenly very shy.

"Oh look at her; Sino, she is a beauty," Mrs. Cyprus smiles down at her granddaughter.

"Yes she is stunning and look Radom has showed her were her gifts are." Mr. Cyprus waves his hand and more piles of gifts appear. "Rayne we have more presents for you."

Kim walks over to her grandparents. "Thank you." Kim hugs both her grandparents.

"Oh and she is very polite as well and a little shy," Mr. Cyprus notices.

"Only when I want you to give me extra gifts thinking I need the attention." Kim smiles evilly.

"Why would you look at that an old chip off my shoulder." Mrs. Cyprus grins. "She has my charm and appeal to snag whatever she wants."

"A sexy shoulder I might add," Mr. Cyprus kisses his wife shoulder.

Radom rolls his eyes. "Get used to seeing a lot of that; I had to endure that growing up."

Kim shrugs her shoulders and begins to open her presents again. "Oh a death laser; who has been evil and needs to be executed?"

Radom laughs. "Aw my daughter is the best."

"I know," Kim flips her hair.

"Oh I bet Rayne has all the boys going gaga over her." Mr. Cyprus adds.

Radom nods. "Indeed she does but she has a mortal boyfriend."

"Really and is he coming to the party?" Mrs. Cyprus asks intrigued.

"Speaking of that; I want to get ready for that." Kim stands up. "I can resume opening up gifts later." "It was nice meeting you both." Kim smiles at them before she exists.

"So what do you plan to do to her treacherous mother Carol?"

"I have no idea yet," Radom frowns. He still loved Kim's mother. "Anyways let's go sit and discuss your latest vacation."

Mr. Cyprus nods. "Sounds like a plan I could use a drink."

Kim checks her appearance in one of her full-length mirrors. "Perfect as always." Now time to make Tommy eat his words. Kim waves her hand and views her boyfriend. Could he be any more obvious? He is at the Juice Bar with the gang. Kim gives Tommy the urge to go home.

Tommy is wondering why he wanted to go home all of a suddenly when he is teleported. What the…?" Where am I? He turns and sees Kim laughing at him.

"Dude you should see your face," Kim holds her side.

"Huh Kim…" "What is this place and how did I get here?" Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"I brought you here bonehead; remember when I told you I was an evil princess well welcome to my castle." Kim shakes her head. "When did my boyfriend become such a flake?"

"Who did this to you?" Tommy rushes to Kim's side. "Was it Rita and Zedd or the evil empire?"

"No one stupid; those thunderheads could not possess this power." Kim looks at Tommy.

Tommy does not know what to think. When he looks into a mirror, he notices that his clothes have changed. "Why did you change my clothes?"

"Well you cannot come to my party and meet my family dressed like that." Kim frowns. "Why have you been here for five minutes and you have yet to kiss me or hug me?"

Tommy stares at Kim. "I am trying to figure out what is going on here?"

Kim rolls her eyes. "I have to go greet my guests." Kim turns to leave but pivots back to face Tommy. "I would advise you to accept me for who I am and my family or my father and I am pretty such my grandfather will do something to you."

Tommy touches Kim's face. "Okay show me that you are an evil princess."

"I thought I did already by teleporting you here." Kim thinks for a second. "Okay buddy I will show you something alright." Kim points at the wall and Tommy sees what he and Kat did last night. "Quite funny if I do say so." Kim begins changing things around her room.

Tommy watches in amazement as items are changed in Kim's room then turned back to normal. "Oh my…" "You truly are an evil princess." Tommy stares at Kim shocked.

"I guess that is what lured you to me; we both are evil beings," Kim touches Tommy's arm. "Now about my kiss and hug before we go down to the party." "The others will be coming later minus Kat; I wanted you to meet my family first." "The gang has no idea either."

Tommy did not know what to think so he just hugged and kissed his girlfriend.

"Stop thinking that and come enjoy my party." Kim grabs his hand and leads him out the room.

As Kim is leading Tommy to the party, he looks at the palace. Nice for an evil castle. My Kim really is an evil being but I love her nonetheless. "So what does your family think of me?"

"Oh Handsome they are just like normal people just with way more power and authority."

"I find that hard to believe," Tommy shakes his head.

"Am I any different besides my behavior which is justified." Kim stops walking and waits for an answer from him.

"I still think you are becoming mean but you look the same and feel the same to me." Tommy touches Kim's cheek.

"See so nothing to worry about," Kim reclaims his hand and walks with him to the ballroom.

All eyes are on the couple as they walk in.

Radom stands up and walks over to them. "Hello Tommy, I am Radom Cyprus, Kim's father and these are my parents." Radom holds out his hand.

Tommy shakes his head. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Strong handshake; I like that in a man dating my precious jewel." Radom nods his head at Kim.

Oh good he approves of him. Kim smiles at her father. "The others will be coming later; I wanted a family gathering first."

"A family gathering but I thought you two were only dating," Mrs. Cyprus asks.

"We are but we plan to someday marry," Kim beams up at Tommy.

Mr. Cyprus nods his head. "I like it when teenagers have goals and values."

"For a mortal he is rather handsome."

Kim turns to see a woman standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"I am your aunt Janine and this is my husband Baron and our three children Stephen, Ian, and Grace." Janine hugs Kim. "I must say you are stunning."

Before Kim could reply, a man walks in with a woman and two teenagers.

"Am I late for the party?"

Radom shakes his head. "This sweetheart is your uncle Aaron and his wife Alyssa and their four children Erin, Erik, Amanda, and Abigail."

"Wow I always wanted a big family," Kim hugs everyone before she returns to Tommy side. "This is my boyfriend Tommy Oliver; former evil evil green ranger."

Tommy looks at Kim for a second. "I am glad that Kim has found her family." I think.

Kim gives Tommy's hand a little squeeze. "My real name is Rayne Lorelei Cyprus."

"I love your name already," Tommy tells her. "I can get used to that name as well."

Radom nods his head. I like the mortal. Can he handle becoming evil again?

Kim smiles at her father with a knowing smile. "So time to get the others here," Kim waves her hand and her friends appear.

The rangers and ex-rangers look at each other then they look at Kim and Tommy.

"Welcome to my welcome home party guys," Kim shakes a party favor that magically appeared in her hand. "I will explain everything in a little while; let's party." She begins to dance with Tommy to music that has magically begun playing as well. "I said dance guys and stop looking like mortal downers or else." Kim smiles as Tommy laughs at her comment.


End file.
